Lost Soul Mate
by Gohun
Summary: Gohan tells Videl that he loves her but she rejects him so he leaves and doesnt see her again for five long years will there still be love between them or will Gohan hate her
1. Lost Soul Mate 1

The Lost Friend  
  
By Lonely Warrior  
This takes place when Gohan and Videl are in seven grade yes in junior high school Videl and Gohan became good friends when they met. Erase and Sharpner are also there friends they do everything together. They go to the mall to the movies together everything was going well. Also Gohan lives in the city but not for long.  
  
Videl and Gohan had no secrets between them Videl eventually found out that Gohan could fly. Gohan told her that was the way he came to school. Videl ask Gohan how could he fly and he responded by telling her that he was half alien.  
  
Videl was a little freak out about this but they still remained friends Gohan even taught her how to fly. Gohan gave her lessons right outside of his house. And that's how Videl learned how to fly.  
  
Also Videl father was not rich at the time he was in the middle. Also Gohan likes Videl but doesn't admit his true feelings to Videl because they are only good friends. And that what they would be that what Videl thinks that they are only going to be good friends nothing more.  
  
She likes Gohan as a friend and only as a friend she could never see Gohan as her boyfriend because he is half alien.  
  
Just that he is half alien. He never told Videl that he is half sayian he told her that he is half human and half alien. But never really told her about his Sayian heritage.  
  
They continue to be friends but Gohan was being to feel something special for Videl but couldn't tell her because of the friendship that they had it was not right and it would destroy there friendship if that happened.  
  
It was nearing the end of the year and Gohan did something as a last resort he put a letter in Videl locker and told her how he felt about her but he didn't but his name.  
  
The next day when Videl opened her locker the letter fell out and Erase asked Videl what was that letter that fell out of her locker.  
  
Videl read the letter and it was the most romantic letter that she had ever read she showed it to her best friend and she told her maybe it's from Gohan.  
  
"Yeah, right Erase it can't be from Gohan he and I are just friends."  
  
"It just can't be from him well why don't you just ask him well been friends for almost a year already and the year is almost ending just ask him girl."  
  
"Okay Erase I'll ask him but I already now the answer he didn't write it. Videl went up to Gohan and ask him straight out if it was him that if it was him that wrote the letter and he showed it to Gohan."  
  
"Gohan though and came to a conclusion yes Videl it was me that wrote that letter. Videl at first was speechless she though that can't be Gohan your lying to me you don't love me your suppose to be my friend and now your tell me that you love me."  
  
"That can't be Gohan that just can't be. And why not Videl you're a girl and I am a guy sort of yes that the point your not just a boy you're an alien."  
  
"Just because am a alien doesn't mean that I cant fall in love Videl I love you okay and if you can't see that then this is going to be the last time that we are going to see each other understand."  
  
"Fine Gohan have it your way then we wont see each other again and with that she left crying he'll change his mind over the summer but deep down Videl also felt something for Gohan but she thought that is wasn't love that its something else."  
  
"Fine" Videl have it your way this is the last time that we see each other and Gohan got his things from his locker and left.  
  
"On his way out he went threw the office and told them that he was moving away and wasn't coming back next year."  
  
As he got the rest of his things out of his locker he was stopped by Sharpner yo man where are you going.  
  
"Were just going for the summer you don't have to take your entire things dude. But I am not going back Sharpner I am leaving for good do you understand. What happened between your and Videl man I heard Erase say something about you and Videl."  
  
"So what happened look Sharpner forget it about it got it I am leaving for good and never coming to this hell of what they call school. I rather be somewhere else got it Sharpner with that he left Sharpner went after him and saw something that he though he will never see."  
  
"He saw Gohan leave flying you can fly also Gohan but how that's not possible but he was gone."  
  
"When Gohan got home he told his mother what happened and also his father and they decided to move to the mountains."  
  
They live in the city so now they moved to the mountains. After Sharpner got home he called Erase and explained it and they decided to go to Videl house and tell her what Gohan told Sharpner.  
  
"When they got there they found a crying Videl girl what happened between you and Gohan and they told her what Gohan had said to Sharpner."  
  
"So they called the school and found out that it was true that Gohan told the school that he was moving away and was not coming back next year."  
  
They decided to go look for Gohan at his house but when they got there they found nothing just a lonely house.  
  
"But they did not find Gohan or his family they were gone how could this happened why did he leave. Then they found a letter on the table."  
  
Dear Videl  
  
Videl if you find this letter then it means that I had to leave you and everyone else you wanted it this way and I respect your wishes. Also I will never see you again so don't even bother looking for me because where I am going to won't fine me. This is a good bye letter Videl and maybe is destiny wants us to be together then we will meet again. But if not then we will never met again. Good bye Videl and I will always have you in my heart and maybe someday we will meet.  
  
Love Gohan  
  
"No why did he have to leave why what's wrong Videl Erase I have something to tell you guys I do love Gohan but I couldn't tell him yesterday because I was scare. I was scare Erase that's why I didn't tell him."  
  
"Oh girl what are you going to do now he is gone and there no way to fine him I will fine him Erase wait a sec we never found out what was his last name. No and at school he always went by first name he never gave out his last name so how are we going to find Gohan."  
  
"No wonder he told me that don't even bother to find me because you won't fine me. Don't worry girl maybe someday we met Gohan again."  
  
"Your right Erase if Gohan and I are meant to be then we will meet again. And next time I will tell him how I fell about him." 


	2. Lost Soul Mate 2

Lost Soul Mate  
By Lonely Warrior  
When Gohan finally got installed in his new home he was very sad. That Videl his true love has rejected him. But he had to accepted it now he made a promise to himself that he would never ever fall in love again.  
  
Not for her again and not for anyone else. He rather be alone then feel the pain he was feeling right now.  
  
So he decided to go train with his father that way he might forget about her. He was determined to forget Videl one way or the other but he was going to forget her for good.  
  
"Gohan and his father went camping that night and they had a great time Goku sense something wrong with his son and asked him if he was feeling sad that they moved out here to the woods and away from his friends and the city."  
  
"Gohan told his father that he wasn't sad about that he was sad because of a girl he liked and told her rejected him and that all he wanted to do is forget about her and move on with his life."  
  
"His father kind of understood him and told him that in due time he would forget her."  
  
"Just then a boy with lavender hair appeared in front of them he told them about what is going to happened to them in one year."  
  
"That a powerful sayian is going to come and kill everyone that is a sayian semi sayian or anyone related to a sayian."  
  
So with that Goku teleported the stranger to the lookout and the rest of the z fighters arrived they ask Goku what was the deal.  
  
"Goku told everyone what was going too happened to them in less then one year and that they had to train very hard in order to defeat this threat."  
  
They all agreed, but Vegeta he told Goku who is this guy and what is his name he hasn't even told us his name so why should we believe you karroto or believe him.  
  
"Well father "what"!!!! Why did you call me father"?  
  
"Well because I am your son that why I called your father."  
  
"But that can't be yes it is I will be born in a couple months."  
  
My name is Trunks Briefs prince of all sayians Jr.  
  
"And I am from the future 10 years all of you die at the hands of the most powerful sayian ever to walk on this planet and also on planet Vegeta."  
  
"Yes, father this sayian was born with the ki level of 100,000,000 it can't be him father do you know who he is yes I know who he is his name is Brolly."  
  
He was the perfect sayian that why he was thrown out of the palace and exile from planet Vegeta that's what my father told me.  
  
My father King Vegeta was afraid that one day he would reach the legendary Super Sayian and kill us all.  
  
That is the reason that he attacks earth he wants to get his revenge and he found a trace of me he knows that I am on earth and comes to kill me and anyone related to the sayian race.  
  
He wants to wipe out everyone and everything. Is that it father yes son I mean brat that is the reason why Brolly comes to earth he wants to get revenge on me for what my father did to him.  
  
And that is why brat you and I are going to train and train until we reach super sayian level.  
  
Father, I have something to tell you all I am already at SS1 stage and I still cannot defeat Brolly at this stage in order to defeat him we must be at a high stage that is the reason I came back here. And also to tell you I want to change this time line because mine is too late.  
  
"I need to get stronger in order to defeat his guy. What, are you telling me that even at SS1 you can't even defeat him."  
  
"Yes father that is what I am telling you. He is too powerful for me Gohan was at SS2 and he almost defeat him but Brolly was just toying with him he told him that he was only using half of his power that when he went to his max."  
  
"And killed Gohan and that is the reason that I must get higher then SS2 in order to defeat Brolly."  
  
"Okay then just then Trunks suggested that we could use the hyper time chamber in order to get stronger."  
  
He couldn't use it in his time because Brolly destroys the whole lookout.  
  
"Yes your right Trunks Dende has told me that you can train in that place for one year that would equal to one day."  
  
And recently Dende has done some modifications to that room. Now instead of spending one day you can spend one year in the hyper time chamber.  
  
"That also would equal to ten years and that would equal to one year. Isnt that great yes it is and as many people can go inside so we could go inside the hyper time chamber as a group and train for one year that would equal to ten years."  
  
"And that way a least a one of us could reach that level that we need in order to defeat Brolly they all agreed to go in."  
  
Except Yamacha he decided to stay back because someone needed to stay back and protect the earth.  
  
And also he wasn't that good in training anyways. Chou also decided to stay.  
  
So Goku and Gohan was one group.  
  
Vegeta and Mirai Trunks,  
  
Piccolo, Krillen and Tien was the other group.  
  
Videl still kept thinking why didn't I say anything to Gohan I should have told him the truth on how I felt about him.  
  
Now I may never get the chance to tell him how I feel about him. Just then Videl mother came and saw her daughter sad and crying.  
  
"Videl honey what is the matter why are you crying she explain to her mother what had happened to her and this boy."  
  
"Look honey did you say he was part alien and that he could fly yes mother why. Did he by any chance have any fighting ability what kind of fighting ability and why are you asking this mother."  
  
Well honey have you heard of how the red ribbon army was destroyed. No why should I just heard that they were wiped out. Do you know who wiped them out no one ever knew how they were wiped out why do you know who destroy the red ribbon army. Yes I know and I will tell you. And what does this have to do with this boy?  
  
"Well then let me tell you a story about a boy that came to our village and saved us from the red ribbon army and also destroy it. The boy that came to our village was a gifted child."  
  
"Well honey I am going to tell you a story when I was young I used to live in a village and the red ribbon army came one day and took over they were the most powerful force."  
  
"No one could stop them into this kid came he had special fighting ability he dodge flying bullets and also destroy the red ribbon army all by himself. I couldn't believe it if someone told me but I saw it with my own eyes I also learned that he was not from earth."  
  
"He told us that he was from outer space yes honey he was an alien he was full one hundred percent alien. He also could fly are you getting this no mother I don't get it."  
  
"Well honey let me tell you something if what you are telling me that this boy is half alien then the kid that we saw a couple years ago must be his father."  
  
And what was his name well his name was Goku Son. He told us that his grand father just died and he was on a mission.  
  
To collect the dragonballs and what are dragonballs well they are these orange balls that once collecting all seven of them you can grand a wish.  
  
"One more thing Videl he told me that when he had a child he would want to name it after his grandfather."  
  
So tell me Videl is your friend name Gohan.  
  
"Yes, mother but how can Gohan be the son of the Legendary Goku Son. I have seen him complete in some of the world martial arts tournaments he is in incredible fighter. How can Gohan be his father? That just can't be but it is Videl."  
  
Gohan is Goku son. I just now that is him that saved us when some aliens came of couple of years ago when aliens attacked I know it was Goku that saved us.  
  
He told me once that he was going to protect the earth and that if he had a son that if something ever happened to him that his son would take his place.  
  
So Gohan would become earth protector.  
  
"Don't worry honey if something like the red ribbon army or something else ever attacked earth Goku and Gohan would be there to stop it."  
  
Don't worry honey someday you'll meet Gohan again and if it is meant to be.  
With that her mother left. I just know that I will see you again Gohan someday I will see you again.  
  
Well is not like the series in dragonball I made some changes on what happened on the village where Goku met that girl and saved the village.  
  
I know I have grammer problems but I am looking for someone to proofread it just email me if your interested. 


	3. Lost Soul Mate 3

Lost Soul Mate  
  
By Lonely Warrior  
  
Lirena: Videl was mean to poor little Gohan.  
  
Gohan: HEY! I'm not little or poor!  
  
Lirena: That's what you think!  
  
Mimi: I liked your story. It was kind of heartbreaking but very interesting. So please continue.  
  
Gohan: WHY'D YOU MAKE ME LEAVE? WHA!  
  
Lirena: Poor little Gohan. Poor, Poor Gohan.*Shakes her head*Poor, Poor little Gohan...  
  
Gohan: FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT LITTLE OR POOR!  
  
Lirena: Yes you are!  
  
Gohan: No I'm not!  
  
Lirena: YES!  
  
Gohan: NO!  
  
Lirena: YES!  
  
Gohan: NO!  
  
Lirena: YES!  
  
Gohan: NO!  
  
*4 hours later*  
  
Lirena: YES!  
  
Gohan: NO!  
  
Lirena: YES!  
  
Gohan: NO!  
  
Mimi: BYE!  
The next day Videl did a little research on Goku Son.  
  
She found out that indeed Goku grand father was Gohan Son. Also that he was the kid that destroy the red ribbon army just a few years ago. She also found out that Goku married a girl named Chi who is the daughter of the famous Ox King.  
  
It also said that they are current living somewhere in the woods but it is unknown to where exactly.  
  
"Dam, I am never going to find him." "Oh Gohan if only I have told you how I really feel about you then you wouldn't have left or would you."  
  
Now that I think about it its strange his parents would never allowed him to leave and to the mountains maybe Gohan knew that they were leaving towards the mountains.  
  
Maybe that the reason that they left but why would Gohan say that he loved me why. I have to keep looking wait it says that chi is the daughter of the famous Ox King.  
  
That's where I start looking his grandfather must know where he is he has to know.  
  
But unaware to Videl the King Ox knew what was happening and decided to go to her daughter house and be with her while her grand son and her husband are training for the big day.  
  
He packed a few things and left he told the servants that he would be away for at least a year that something has come up at his daughter house.  
  
And he would be away with that he left the palace where he lives.  
  
At that same moment Videl contacted Erase and Sharpner and told them what she found out they were shocked at first how could Gohan be the son of the Legendary Goku Son.  
  
And how can he be the grand son of the famous and dangerous King Ox that is not possible but it is my mother has agreed to take us to the King Ox palace and you too are going with me.  
  
"But why us because you are my best friends and because I wont go alone you too are going to help me find Gohan."  
  
On the lookout  
  
The King Ox was there Chi, Bulma and everyone was there to wish the warriors away for a very long time a year.  
  
"Its going to be lonely around the house without you honey don't worry honey I be there with you thanks dad." "But it wont be the same without you honey and you too Goku."  
  
"Hey girl why don't you just come and live with me for the year that the guys would be gone it going to be great so what do you say."  
  
"Sure Bulma I stay at your place and dad you're welcome to come and stay with us if you want to ok." Is that alright with you Bulma sure Chi?  
  
"Sorry honey but I only stay a few days then I'll return back to my castle." "I was only going to stay with you so you wouldn't be lonely but since you have Bulma then I can return back to my castle."  
  
At that same moment Videl her mother and Erase, Sharpner arrived at Ox kingdom.  
  
As they were entering they were met by a couple guards. Who are you and what do you want at King Ox castle.  
  
"Well we are looking for King Ox well he is not here at the castle and wont be here for a year Erase ask and why will be gone for one year." "Well miss this doesn't concern you but since you want to know I will tell you."  
  
"The King Ox has left to his daughter house something has happened and we were told that he was going to return when his grandson and his son in law return from a mission that they were going too."  
  
"Is Gohan alright, yes the prince is alright for right now."  
  
"I feel that it one of those days like when those aliens attacked I know that the king ox son in law stop them and I feel that will have one of those days again."  
  
"So I advise you to stay away from here and forget about what we have talked about got it."  
  
"But all I wanted to know where does Gohan lives." "Well miss Videl the name is Videl well miss Videl I urge you to stay away from Gohan and the whole King ox family you don't belong here so be gone."  
  
Videl didn't understand why has they just told her to stay away from Gohan but she wasn't going to back down.  
  
"Look I am going to find him well you wont find him here miss do you understand." "I met the young lad and he was here and told me that if a girl came looking for him to tell her this to stay away don't bother looking for him because you're not going to find me Videl."  
  
Those were his last words so I am telling you to go away and never bother him again so be gone girl and don't ever come back here again.  
  
"Videl felt like crying why is Gohan doing this to me and she left crying back to the jet copter." Her two friends left after her. Her mother stayed behind and told the guard you listen here I don't care what you say got it I want my daughter to be happy.  
  
"And why have you said those things to her I know that Goku son never said those things so what is the big deal."  
  
I know you Goku has talked about you he once told us that he saved a girl in a village and you're that girl am I correct yes I am.  
  
"Well listen good I am only gong to tell you this once there is going to be a battle that is going to take place in exactly one year and Goku and Gohan are going to be in it with also other fighters also."  
  
"It's going to be a big battle and I didn't want to hurt your daughter its better this way if by any chance Gohan or Goku doesn't make it then it would be better for the girl."  
  
"You understand yes but I now that Goku is going to defeat this new threat with that she left."  
  
On the lookout  
  
Gohan and the rest entered the hyper time chamber. It was going to be a year before they saw there family and friends again.  
  
"When Videl got home she went straight to her room she started to cry she knew that she was never going to see Gohan again but she will wait for him she would wait that year and go back to the palace.  
  
And fine out what has happened to Gohan someday Gohan we will meet again and this time its going to be different.  
  
Next Chapter: One year has passed and a lot of things have passed Gohan and the rest of the z fighters get out of the hyper time chamber and their family and friends are waiting for them.  
  
Will Brolly attack? Will Videl fine Gohan or will she forget about him and move on with her life.  
  
Find out next chapter. 


	4. Lost Soul Mate 4

Lost Soul Mate 4  
  
By: Lonely Warrior Proofread and Edited By: Serene  
  
One year has already passed on Earth since Gohan and the rest of the warriors went to train in the hyper time chamber. (Isn't it called the Room of Spirit and Time?)  
  
But inside the hyper time chamber it has been ten long years of pure hard training. All they did while inside the room was train, eat and sleep every single day during those years.  
  
Their clothes were all torn up in shreds. The 4 sayians hair were very long and untamed. It was also golden due to the fact of becoming Super Sayians.  
  
While they were inside the hyper time chamber, each fighter achieved certain level of which they weren't before. Not only the sayians, but also the humans and the namek.  
  
Piccolo reached a high level and was now at the same level as of a Super Sayian 1.  
  
This new level was called Super Namek.  
  
Krillen and Tien were in between the level of a Super Sayian. Both warriors were much stronger than they had ever been.  
  
Mirai Trunks reached Super Sayian 3. His lavender hair became long golden locks that reached his back. Not only his hair changed but also his eyebrows disappeared. His level increase a lot as well, yet he wasn't at the true level of a Super Sayian 3.  
  
Both Vegeta and Goku were also a Super Sayian 3 around the same time. Just like Trunks, their power had increased tremendously but weren't at full potential.  
  
Out of all the fighters, Gohan was proven to be the strongest among them. He achieved a very high Super Sayian 3 level. This power boost that he reached were because of his hidden powers. If Gohan was forced to power up more, he would have became a Super Sayian 4.  
  
It was his father who knew that his son could achieve the form of a higher Super Sayian.  
  
But Goku didn't know that Gohan had enough strength combined with his hidden powers to go onto the next level.  
  
Once they exited the chamber, their family's members and friends were waiting for them to come outside.  
  
Vegeta was very surprise because he saw Bulma holding a baby with bits of lavender hair poking from his cap. He knew right away that the boy was his son. Inside Vegeta was proud but he wouldn't show any emotion. What kind of Sayian would show his affection towards others? Especially a Sayian who is the prince of all of them? GokuE¦ well, he's another story.  
  
Chi Chi hugged both Goku and Gohan at the same time. She almost squeezed them to death. She felt happy to once more see her son and her husband back to where they belonged.  
  
When Gohan's grandfather told him that a black- haired girl was looking for him he just said, "Oh that's just great, but I don't care anymore about her. She lost her chance and now I don't want to see her ever again.  
  
"Are you sure son?"  
  
"Yes grandpa, I am sure of that. All I want to do right now is concentrated on this new opponent named Brolly. And one more thing Grandpa, if she comes back looking for me, tell her to stop. Tell her that I am dead ok?"  
  
Chi Chi just stared at her son as she began to think to herself. 'My baby has changed a lot since he has been in that chamber. I hope that one day he changes his mind about this girl.'  
  
"Sure Gohan anything you say. But are you sure?"  
  
"Yes Grandpa I am sure about this decision. The only way that I can forget about her is to erase her presence out of my mind."  
  
They left all for their respected homes. The fighters each used the instant transmission, which they all learn while being in the hyper time chamber.  
  
Piccolo decided to stay in the lookout and mediated. Krillen went back to Kame house and continued training with Master Roshi.  
  
Tien left with Chaozu towards the Mountains and decided to continue their training until the big day arrives.  
  
Vegeta left with Bulma and their Chibi son Trunks. Mirai Trunks also left with them so that he can keep training with his father in this timeline.  
  
Goku and Gohan went back home in the mountains with Chi Chi.  
  
Since Chi Chi hasn't been living at home in Mt. Paozu there was no food and the house was a total mess. So she told Goku to find wood and to fish at a near by lake. Then she told Gohan to go to the store and buy some things that she needed. She gave him the amount of money he needed to purchase the items.  
  
She told him to go to Orange Star City. The same city where he went to school everyday during the weekdays.  
  
'I hope I don't run into anyone that I know.'  
  
While was flying, Gohan decided that it would be a good idea if he used the instant transmission. This way, he'll save more time than flying there.  
  
He used the technique and teleported to the mall. At the same time Sharpner and Erase had convinced Videl to go out with them.  
  
It's been one year since Gohan left the school and disappeared. She continued to attend, but it wasn't the same without him.  
  
Her usual everyday routine was going to school then returning home for the past year. She missed Gohan a lot; she even stopped searching to find out where he lives.  
  
Sharpner and Erase, managed to convince Videl to go to the mall and hang out like they used to do last year with Gohan. They went to their usual hang out place. It was just like old times but Videl still felt sad about what happened between her and Gohan.  
  
She just wished she could see Gohan and tell him what she really feels about him.  
  
He was still in his Super Sayian mode when he arrived at the mall. He was in a blue gi with gold straps.  
  
'This way no one will recognize me in this form. I'm more buff then I was before.'  
  
He decided to get a bite to eat since he was carrying a credit card that Bulma had given to him a long time ago when he used to go out to eat. She told him that it was unlimited and Gohan could waste as much as he wanted.  
  
He decided to go eat at a place where he used to hang out with his old friends before. When he got there, he didn't see them so he went inside and ordered.  
  
He sat at his usual seat and began to eat the food that was served. He was half way through eating when his old friends arrived. Yet Gohan didn't notice their arrival.  
  
Sharpner pointed out that some guy just took our usual spot. Erase then looked at him.  
  
"Look what a cutie! Let's go say hi and ask him if we could sit where he's sitting at."  
  
Videl had a funny feeling like she knew the guy, but from where? They walked up to him and Erase began to talk.  
  
"Hi there cutie! Can we sit by you?"  
  
Gohan looked up when Erase called him a 'cutie'. By then he had already finished his meal.  
  
"Sure, I'm done already."  
  
He decided to find out if they could figure out who he really was.  
  
"I've never seen you around here before. Are you new here girl?"  
  
Sharpner didn't like his attitude one bit.  
  
"Look weirdo she has a name. Her name's Erase ok?"  
  
"Sure Blondie what ever you say."  
  
Videl just kept staring at him as if she was trying to remember something.  
  
"And you, why do you keep on staring at me? Do I have something on my face woman?"  
  
"No, I wasn't starring at you."  
  
"Then what were you looking at?"  
  
"Well jerk, I wasn't staring at you like you say I was."  
  
"Just because I have a handsome face doesn't mean that you can stare at me all you want."  
  
"Look jerk, I just thought that you look familiar. That's all ok?"  
  
"Familiar like who? Your lost boyfriend?"  
  
Videl didn't like what he said at all.  
  
"No, I don't have any boyfriends."  
  
"That's what I thought. Who would want to date a spoiled girl with an attitude like you have?"  
  
"Look kid or what ever your name is. First of all, I am not spoiled. And second, there was someone special to me but he wasn't worth my time. Got it?"  
  
With that last saying he got up from where he was sitting.  
  
"If that's what you think Videl then that's fine with me. But this will be the last time we see each other. Don't even bother looking for me all over again. You're considered dead to me. Do you understand?" and with that he put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared.  
  
"Oh no Gohan is that you but I didn't mean itâE¦"  
  
But he simply vanished into thin air, without a trace.  
  
"What have a done? Now I just lost him for good."  
  
The two blonde friends were shocked. Was that guy they saw really Gohan?  
  
Erase was the first one to speak.  
  
"He looked different, like he changed a lot. He was more buffer than Sharpner. Not only that. His hair was gold and his eyes were like two pieces of green ice. They looked so cold"  
  
"He looked different alright. Even his attitude had changed. The way he talked to us was weird", Sharpner said, still having that dazed look.  
  
"He was also in a training gi guys", piped Erasa.   
  
Videl was still in overwhelmed by this whole event that just took place a minute ago.  
  
'What have I done? I just lost Gohan for good. Now he doesn't want me anymore. Why did I say those words? That he wasn't worth my timeE'  
  
"Why did I say that? Now I know I lost him for ever."  
  
Erase and Sharpner looked at their friend. Erase put her arms around the stricken girl.  
  
"Oh Videl were so sorry that this happened."  
  
"No guys it's my fault I shouldn't have said those things to him."  
  
"But he wasn't the same guy that we met a year ago. He's changed a lot since then and you know it as well."  
  
"Yes I know he's changed a lot. But why did I say that he wasn't worth my time? I feel so sad guys. I lost him and will never be given a third chance."  
  
"Look Videl I'm sorry but maybe you and Gohan weren't meant to be together. So why don't you forget about him ok girl. You'll find someone special one day."  
  
But in her heart, all she wanted was Gohan.  
  
At that same moment, they heard a tremor and than a huge explosion  
  
:::Next Chapter:::  
  
Is that explosion caused Brolly? If so, will Gohan arrive in time to save his friends before they get tortured and killed by Brolly? 


	5. Lost Soul Mate 5

Lost Soul Mate 5  
  
By Ultra Gohen  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own Dragonball Z  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The beinging of the end  
  
After Gohan disappeared he appeared back at this house he left the stuff that he bought for his mother on the table and remembered he forgot something back at the mall and decided to go back but this time he decided to fly this would give time so that he doesn't see his friends again.  
  
As he was flying he was sensing ki disappearing and the location that they were disappearing was the mall where her three friends were located at. He decided to hurry up and find out who were the people responsible for this.  
  
As he was nearing the mall he saw building clasping and exploding people screaming and also people being killed.  
  
He made it to the mall and saw something very disturbing he saw his friends but also the two people responsible for all this havoc.  
  
He also saw that his friends were in danger and that these two guys meant business he also saw one of the guys was forming an energy ball aiming at Videl.  
  
He decided to do the same and formed an energy ball and aimed it at the guy and fired it before it was too late.  
  
Videl though who are you guys and why are you doing this entire well stupid earthling girl I will tell you since it would be the end of you.  
  
We are looking for the sayians. Say what said Sharpner sayians you moron. Oh well its time to end this good bye earthling Videl felt the worse no this cant end like this I never got to tell Gohan how I really felt.  
  
Now die you three but something happened the blast never happened they opened there eyes and saw that he wasn't there anymore.  
  
What happened brother are you alright. Yes who the hell threw that I did you imbecile.  
  
Who the hell are you the name is Gohan and who the hell are you. Boy you don't know who are you menacing with and who the hell am I menacing with.  
  
My name is Broky and I am Brolly Jr. Did you say Brolly Jr. yes why then you must be Brolly Sons am I correct were is that coward why doesn't he show himself instead of sending his two worthless sons to do his dirty work can he do it himself or is he a chicken.  
  
No one calls our father a coward he just hasn't arrived yet your going to pay for what you just said insulting the lendary sayian. We are half Legendary Sayians and you're going to pay for what you said about our father.  
  
Gohan you came back Gohan saw Videl look guys I think that its best that you leave I can take care of this two.  
  
But how they have destroyed half the mall already. Well Videl I have a certain secret that I haven't told you yet and what is that you'll see in a couple of minutes.  
  
Now get out of here Erase come on girl lets get out of here Gohan do you promise that you come to my house with this is all over sure Videl I promise to go to your house when this is all over.  
  
You idiot you know you wont go because this is your end you foolish earthling. And who said that I was an earthling you idiots.  
  
Videl didn't want to leave but then Gohan appeared in front of her and told Videl sorry Videl but you are living its just sad that you chose the hard way with that Gohan punched her in the stomach and knocked her out cold.  
  
Gohan how could you do that to Videl it was the only way Sharpner now get her out of my sight before I do the same thing to you two now leave.  
  
With Sharpner and Erase took Videl and left for Videl house. Now where we guys oh yes I was explaining to you that I am not an earthling but a Sayian actually half sayian.  
  
Your what a sayian isn't that what you came here looking for oh yes now I sense it prepare to die sayian.  
  
Gohan though if they are half Legendary sayian then they should be that hard to defeat.  
  
I must be a quarter stronger then them okay let's begin the end of your existents. Gohan got into his stance ok now lets begin you rejected monkey you'll pay for that and they ki blast Gohan at the same time.  
  
After the spoke clear out Gohan was still alive he was actually smirking at the two brothers is that the best that you can do. Gohan prepared an attack of his own and fired it at the brothers they fell to the ground they didn't expect for him to fire it and to be that power how can he have such power we should be legendary super sayians.  
  
What happened too much for you to handle you'll pay for that sayians. Nobody does that to us and especially not you. And who is going to stop me you two I don't think so now prepare to die Ka Me HA Me Ha the attack left his hands and landed on both the brother they were blown away both landed on the last building standing on the mall the food court. They got up but how can he be more powerful than us how its just not possible with that said they powered up into the legendary super sayians now it ends they flew towards Gohan direction Gohan knew and he also powered up into a super sayian 2. They fought with all there might until Gohan was thrown into the ground creating a massive creator.  
  
On Satan House Videl had just woken up and what she saw next shocked her Gohan he was on the television still fighting those two punks. No though Videl you cant die you just can't you promise me to come back to my house after you defeated them. You promise though Videl they she looked at her parents and Erase and Sharpner they knew the truth that Gohan wasn't coming back but they couldn't tell her that right.  
  
They decided to look on the television instead of facing the truth to her they couldn't tell her that he wasn't coming back in one piece but in several.  
  
Gohan came out of the crater and face them so you think that simple ki blast its going to be enough to stop me with that he let a loud screamed and transform into a super sayian three his most powerful transformation  
  
He went for the two brothers and with one punch he took out one of the brothers and a kick to the other they were now on the ground with the ground started to move then the brothers got up in a flash they started to smirk on him. You think this new transformation is going to help you out sayian well its not you just met you doom by showing us your most powerful attack. Now you will met the true son of Brolly you will met Brolly Jr. in his true form his only and true son.  
  
What are you saying with that they stood up together and something happened they started to form into one being Gohan though no how can this be possible yes sayian you were correct there is only one sayian here and that is me. I just formed another form of me to have some fun but now that over let the real games begin and he transform into the true legendary super sayian he was indeed more powerful than a super sayian three.  
  
Gohan though dame now I am in trouble where are the guys when I need them the most Gohan though be smart if you can find a way to defeat him then his father should not be a problem right. With that he transforms to his max a super sayian three. He went head on with Brolly Jr.  
  
At the same moment that this was occurring Yamacha Tien and Krillen felt a massive shock wave they decided to investigate it until they saw the television it was Gohan fighting Brolly Jr. but how could that be possible they told 18 to call Bulma and Chi for some reason they couldn't feel anything happening its almost like a force field was around them.  
  
Same here guys said a voice that appeared out of nowhere Piccolo yeah lets head out to the battle field am I sure Goku and Vegeta already felt it and are on there way there as we speak. Indeed Vegeta felt it and was on his way there he felt the shock wave Goku was on his way also it seem kind of odd his son never return home the things from the store he went to get were there but not him.  
  
Then he turn on there television and saw there son fighting he couldn't use instant transmission and decided to fly there and with the call of 18 in confirm it he felt the rest of the guys on there way also. It was time for face the enemy.  
  
Back on the battle field he had enough of them and started to form his most powerful attack the super triple Masenko Ha he aim it at Brolly Jr. but he also formed his attack both attacks were equal in form. But suddenly Gohan found some more power deep within him he didn't know how but he found it and he pushed it with all his might that it blinded everyone seeing the fight even the fighters that were arriving on the scene.  
  
Somewhere else a warrior stood up and blasted towards the sky at a fast speed. 


End file.
